If Monkeys Ruled the World
by LadyDianna
Summary: What would happen if monkey's ruled the world? What would happen if I didn't get enough sleep? The answers lie within the words of this story. r/r please, I have no idea what I'm doing.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! I have written a new and surprisingly stupid story but I'm not sure if I should keep the whole thing going. What do you think? R/R and tell me please. Also, if you have any really stupid ideas, lemme know. Thanks a lot ~Dianna-chan  
  
  
  
The Latest and Greatest Idea from the creator of the dumb things which she created: If Monkeys Ruled the Earth!  
  
The cast:  
  
~Ixly- A monkey. The head, uhm, primate? Any who, he's the great hero of the great revolution.  
  
~Mixie- Ixly's sister. She's a bit of a ditz but that's why he gave her Canada.  
  
~Snixy- The stupid, strong, silent bodyguard type. He likes bananas... A LOT! He's Ixly's head of security. (Why? I don't know! They're monkeys, they don't hafta be geniuses!) He is also the ruler of Guam. (How much worse could Guam possibly get anyway?)  
  
~Kixy- The ruler of Poland which she renamed the 'Land of Cupcakes'. She's about five years old, despite her age and obvious naive-tay, she's a very good ruler and has brought Poland's status up from 3rd world country to 2nd and a half. She has problems understanding the actual things people say. Thankfully she knows the sad little gibberish language that her brain speaks. A monkey that boggles the minds of monkey sociologists....  
  
~Vixy- Kixy's sarcastic advisor, She's very doubtful of Kixy's abilities, but loves the stupid twit, despite that.  
  
~Jixy- The evil/stupid villain type person-er rather, monkey that causes catalysts that make the story interesting. He wants to control the world, but it's kinda hard with Ixly in the way.... (Don't worry, he's really stupid...)  
  
~Aixy- Jixy's assistant. She knows that Jixy's an idiot but helps him out of blind belief that he will eventually succeed and give her Italy so she can make many banana pizzas and spaghetti.  
  
Extra Monkeys/other things-  
  
~Cupcake- Kixy's pet kitty. Very pampered.  
  
~Minkey5- Aixy's hand held computer thingy... it's very advanced... like a Tamagochi without the annoying crap and it's useful. It can turn into any object.  
  
~Albert- A banana. Do you even need to guess who it belongs to? Okay, it belongs to Snixy. Yes, he talks to a banana! Guam gets lonely sometimes.  
  
~Binkley- Jixy's pet ferret, rather test subject. The poor dear. Later rescued by Snixy and Albert.  
  
~Summary- In the year 3045, there is an unexplainable invasion of monkeys. They came from the planet Primatia. Primatia became over-run with the Blue Ducks * who will probably make appearances *. Ixly, the head of the Great Revolution, becomes the Emperor of Earth. He awards land to those loyal to him. * There are more than there are named, you will learn of them later. * What of the human population? Surely you care about them? Unless you are a monkey, you must ponder this for at least 25 seconds. No one knows what happened to them, it's kind of like Planet of the Apes. They just became the lesser species. There are still several thousand humans in existence that are kept in zoos. They aren't aware that they are being watched. * They're behind one-sided glass. * They must never discover that it was Earth all along! (Sorry, sorry, bad pun from POTA...) Back to the summary..... Ixly's arch rival is a monkey called Jixy. Jixy got the short end of the banana. He's not too bright. I'm not even sure why he's the arch nemesis. Anywho, Jixy has an assistant named Aixy, (I-ex-ey) she follows him blindly. She has a great passion for banana pizza and hopes one day to rule Italy. Well, I'm bored with summary type things....On with the story! 


	2. Warsaw, Poland

Location- Warsaw, Poland  
  
Kixy- Eeeee! I'm sooo excited Vixy! Vixy- (What Kixy hears.) Miljas tikol fribad? Translation: Why's that Kixy? Kixy- I get to talk address the people today! Vixy- * dryly * (What Kixy hears.) Miffle ouj norg camblin corth flippeaz gresdtard? Translation: Do you even know what the people look like? Kixy- * flips her hair * Of course I do. The people are little cupcakes that talk like things that are sweet and good. They will say * in a higher pitched voice * "Hello Queen Kixy. You are so beautifilicious today, I wish I could lookah so wondahful like dat." Vixy-(As heard by Kixy) Widda wadda vig naf hiddle niddle? Translation: You really think that's how everyone talks? * Rolls eyes and sighs. * Whadda Waddas dub dubbah dib did? (Translation: How did I get roped into this job?) Kixy- Because you wove me!!!! * Glomps Vixy. * 


End file.
